Sentimental
by vampirehime92
Summary: "All I ever wanted was your love, father." That was a poor girl's impossible wish but it seem that find 'love' from someone else. Prequel of Unconditional Love featuring Alice and Alois' sad past and stuff...and might include chapters that haven't included on the first one.!


_**A/N: Here it is! The prequel of Unconditional Love~! For start, let me tell you something; This story will be centered around Alice's childhood and I might as well added Alois'. This storyline will be different as it will be interpreted based of how I understand Alois' past. I might included the flashbacks of Alice on some chapters of Unconditional Love…all of it are here! And I hope you guys like it. ^_^ **_

**Sentimental **

**Warning: **psychological, heavy drama and intense language.

**Chapter 1**

**Trancy Manor**

She understood her situation. Whether she wanted to or not.

Alice stood in front of the bipolar earl who smirked at her trembling form. He really liked seeing her nervous. That's what he liked about her.

Wearing her negligee, Alice bit her lip as she decided that she would go through with it. Of course, it was wrong, but she had to or else, she would face his wrath and never ending beatings and torture.

He moved closer to her and sniffed her sweet smelling perfume. He chuckled at how prepared she was for the night's 'affair.'

He examined her facial features and her figure much to the girl's disgust. "Are you going to do it?" She said in a bitter voice making the blonde boy chuckle in amusement.

"Why? Are you excited? Don't worry, my sweet…" He lifted her chin and she could smell the sweet smell of his mouth that made her shiver in disgust . She didn't understand such feelings.

She gasped as his tongue brushed against her pale neckline. Her face became flushed by the unwanted touch. "Feel me and let's enjoy ourselves tonight. Shall we?" He played with her blonde curly locks affectionately.

Alice shut her eyes. "Please…stop." She muttered begging him to end the 'game'. This was madness. They weren't supposed to do such things.

To her surprise, Alois kissed her making her eyes go wide. It was the same as before. He was dominant. His mouth explored hers making her feel weak and helpless to his advances. His hands massaged her back and she soon realized that he was beginning to loosen her negligee below her torso, exposing her bare shoulders and chest.

She screamed and struggled to cover her exposed body but alas, he threw her onto the bed and caged her vulnerable body with his own. Her eyes went wide when she saw his psychotic smile making her pulse race. He was so frightening.

"A-Alois, please don't…"She begged him once again but the boy didn't listen to her and only cared about his own desire. The boy sighed, he didn't want to do this to her but it was the only way to keep her goddamn mouth shut!

She watched him retrieve something from the drawer near the bed. Seeing the thin piece of rope, she was froze as he tied her hands to the head board with a twisted smile on his face. Her eyes filled with fear and confusion.

He laughed. "Now, you can't escape. Did you think that I'd let you get away from me that easily?" Leaning his face toward hers, he kissed her roughly. The girl whimpered as he broke off the kiss. He looked at her blushing face with a satisfied smile.

"_Not now, not yet. I'll give you more pain…more…more…more "_His thoughts raced with imagery of the pain he would inflict on the girl below him. She gasped as his hands wrapped around her neck making it hard to breathe. Her blue eyes streamed tears down her cheeks as she gazed at his psychotic smile. He was like a murderer who yearned to see his victim's blood.

"Alice," he licked her chest and grinned at her, "let me…_destroy_ you." He whispered in a sadistic tone. The girl was helpless as she let herself be 'corrupted' by the terrible earl who was her brother.

She didn't understand. Why must God put her into such a miserable state? Was it wrong to believe that there was still hope? The slightest hope that she experience a tranquil life?

Although, she wouldn't admit it, her heart was crying because of her undeniable weakness. She was the same as her childhood self; weak, innocent, and naïve. She was naive of her family's corrupt activities in society and unaware of every evil that lurked around the Trancy Household.

* * *

**15 years ago **

Heavy rain poured down from the cloudy gray skies, strong winds blowing various items of debris about the earth. It was the29th of September, the day of the birth of the successor of a well-known family in England.

The Lord of Trancy sat down in the other room with his butler and attendants waiting for his wife to give birth to his first child. The elder man was in his late 40s with bleach blond hair, small icy blue eyes and tanned skin clad in a casual business suit. He sat behind his desk and sighed. He was beyond anxious because, for the first time, he was happy that he could finally be a father. A father of the new heir of the House of Trancy. He waited for the moment to come as he leaned on his desk. Taking a pen between his fingers, he listed possible names for his first son.

_Michael _

_Clyde_

_Ronald _

_Alexander _

_Alois_

He grinned while staring at the suitable name for his first son. The butler to his side was curious as to why his master was snickering to himself.

The elder butler adjusted his glasses, "Have you found a proper name, milord?" He asked the master of the house.

The Lord of Trancy looked at him with a satisfied smirk. "Yes, and I've decided to name my first son, Alois. What do you think?" He asked his advisors while leaning on the couch.

The two elders, clad in their business suits, all nodded in agreement. "Yes. I kind of agree to that name. Lord Trancy, it's a powerful name." Said one of his trusted advisors.

The elder man couldn't help but smirk. The German meaning of Alois was 'famous warrior.' He wanted his son to become a powerful 'warrior' and the name was suitable for him.

Just then, feminine cries from the other room startled him as well as his advisors and butlers.

The baby was arriving.

The Lady of Trancy struggled as she gritted her teeth pushing with all of her might to usher her child into the world. Her arms were tied on the bed to support her body as she gave birth.

The midwife tried her best to encourage the woman. "Milady, push. You can do it! I can see the head now." She encouraged the struggling lady. The blonde haired lady cried out in pain and tried her best to push harder. She had spent almost six months taking care of herself and preparing the baby's clothing until the time to delivery.

Her thoughts were racing through her mind as she contemplated the gender of the baby. She hoped to have a girl because she really wished to have a baby girl to dress up with frilly dresses and many more. She had to do this, for the sake of her baby. She cried painfully until finally she could hear the cries of her newborn baby.

"Oh! Heavens!" The midwife carried the newborn child in her arms. "Milady, Congratulations. It's a girl." She said excitingly. The Lady of Trancy smiled weakly, finally her prayers were granted. She thought about her husband, he sure would get mad at her if he found out that his first child was a female. But she didn't care, she loved her newborn child.

/

The Lord of Trancy was pissed.

"What do you mean that I cannot see my wife? And where is the baby? Is he a boy? Tell me!" He demanded hinting his impatience. He was a very impatient man and he wanted to see his son once and for all.

The midwife sighed. "Milord, the Lady is currently resting and we are still cleaning the bedding so please, wait for a moment." She bowed slightly. She feared the Lord of Trancy because of his tyrannical nature, but it was her job to maintain the Lady of Trancy's health as well as that of the newborn baby.

She couldn't tell him the baby's gender. It was supposed to be his wife's job to tell him about the child. She knew in the law of the Noble Society that; only males could inherit the title of an Earl.

The Lord of Trancy shrugged his head in annoyance. "Very well then. I'll be seeing her tomorrow morning and I can't wait to see my beloved son, my successor, my dear beloved son, Alois Trancy." He said proudly with pride. He was really eager of the possible future of his dear son that would inherit his wealth and status.

Becoming the Queen's Spider. The Trancy family had been serving the Royal Family for generations and this time, another Trancy would inherit the title next to the infamous Watchdog; The Phantomhives.

* * *

**Next morning. **

The elder Trancy was horrified and above all angry and disgusted.

His beloved first son, Alois Trancy was a…girl?

The baby's arms reached out to her parents but the Lord of Trancy backed away from her grasp.

Glaring at his wife who seemed be averting her gaze, he went towards her and slapped her across her cheek. The butlers were shocked by the action.

"You bitch! What is the meaning of this? How come it's a girl?" He growled angrily.

But his wife countered him, ignoring the red mark on her pale cheek. "Do you think I'm the one who gets to decide what gender the child will be? God decided that our first child be a girl so just appreciate that she was born alive and healthy." She regained her position and carried the baby in her arms affectionately. "I knew that you would not like her but I will cherish this child named Alice." She was sick and tired of her husband's constant angry demeanor.

Gripping his fists, the Lord of Trancy was still very angry about the fact that his first child was girl. He didn't want a girl. They were born to bear a child and please their future husbands. And yet, his wife had borne a baby girl and it infuriated him. "Do whatever you want with that _thing._" He pointed at the infant in his wife's arms with a disappointed expression. "I'll _forgive_ you for this but next time…make certain that you will bear me an heir." He leaved the infant's room together with the few butlers and a loud bang that hurt the Lady Trancy's ears.

After her husband left, the Lady of Trancy stared down at the precious bundle in her arms with a gentle smile on her face. "Don't worry, my little Alice." She said with motherly affection, "even if you're father neglects you. For me, you are still the _heir_ of the Trancy family and my dearest child." She said as she hummed a gentle tune for the infant to sleep.

_**A/N: The first part was the part where Alice was still under Alois' control and then we are going back to the past to explore her childhood until she reached her 15 years. I hope you guys like this and PM me for questions regarding about this story or perhaps the sequel. ^_^**_

_**Please don't forget to leave a review after you read this…because, It will motivated me to make more chapters…! **_

_**Many thank yous to vampslaying101...**_


End file.
